


At Will

by delphically



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Unfinished, originally for the Shklance big bang, will i continue this? we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphically/pseuds/delphically
Summary: Keith's hit rock bottom.His relationship has failed, he's been fired from a job he enjoyed (mostly), and he's at a loss as to what to do now.





	At Will

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of coming back to this so I am pushing myself to post more to inspire myself.

_Your employment is considered at will. Therefore we are terminating your contract._

He's read the paper over and over again, struggling to keep his eyes from watering. He gripped the edges tight, before slamming it on the desk. It hurt -- putting so much time into his work, his passion, his _dreams_ for what? Just to get fired? He chewed on his lower lip, rising to his feet to storm out of the building, not daring to look back.

No severance package. No chance for a referral. 

He guessed it was back to freelancing.

Keith wasn't sure how he made it back to his studio apartment, the door slamming behind him finally jarring him from his thoughts. He blinks away tears, staring at his bed before dragging his fingers through his hair. He'll be okay -- he always was. He takes a deep breath, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket to text--

Text who? Shiro was in a new relationship with his business partner. What was he going to do for him at this point? He probably ruined their friendship when he left without much warning (a text message after he's packed his car -- god he's an asshole), so why would he even help him? He slowly lowers his arm, chewing on his bottom lip, worrying it enough to taste blood before he practically tosses himself on his bed.

"Okay." He finally says to himself. "Okay, okay. This is fine. I have a portfolio. I have examples of my work -- this is fine. I can find a new job."

Yeah. He could find a new job. Start over and work his way up. He had enough in savings to keep paying the rent for a few months until he's established himself. He'll get back on his feet, no help from Shiro or his new boyfriend. 

Keith was grateful that it was quiet in his apartment. He pulls his laptop out of his work bag, letting it boot up on his bed while he walks into the kitchen. The cold tile was welcome, hoping to let his blood cool before he tries to update his resume. He taps his fingers against the top of the refrigerator door, shifting his weight trying to decide what to snack on. He barely had time to grocery shop (he missed having real food in the fridge. Leftovers from Shiro's attempts at creating a menu for his restaurant) but he was grateful when he spots the small individually wrapped mozzarella balls. 

"Yes!" He grins, grabbing the bag and shutting the door with his foot. Now he had to hope he still had those bagel chips.

"Oh thank god." Relieved, he pulls the half-empty bag of bagel chips down from the pantry, and returns to his bed. 

He sits cross-legged, moving his fingers across the track pad to pull it out of sleep mode before he looks over his last project. With a shrug, he saves the progress and closes Photoshop, now trying to move past his work with Vrepit Sa. He grit his teeth -- he had put _years_ into the company and when a younger, more attractive applicant decided to apply-- no. No he wasn't going to get angry again. He would update his resume, and look for open vacancies again.

"Okay let's see..." He mutters, covering his mouth with his hand.

His resume is outdated by several years, and he groans inwardly cursing himself for not keeping on top of updating it every so often. He falls back on the mattress, hands covering his face as he starts to think of where to begin. After he left Seoul, he did... well under the table serving. He can't put that on his resume. Gosh what had he done when he first arrived with his work visa? He drags his hands down his face, pulling at the skin under his eyes as he looks up at his ceiling.

He hates applying for jobs. This was going to be obnoxious. He pushes himself back up into a sitting position and begins.

_Keith Seung_  
\-------------------------  
2000 Post Street Apt. 210| San Francisco, CA 94115 | 628-362-2198 | seungk@outlook.com 

_**Education** _

_SeoulTech | 2006-2012 | Masters in IT Media Engineering  
Seoul Arts High School | 2002-2006 | High School Diploma_

_**Experience** _

_Graphic and Web Designer | Vrepit Sa | 2012-2015_

Why was this so much _work_? 

He dares to glance at his clock, watching it for a moment before bowing his head in defeat. He had been trying to write out his resume for an hour and he was so tired of staring at a computer screen. He sighs, closing his laptop with a slight slam, before falling back on his bed again. He resigns himself to trying to finish it in the morning before going to apply for unemployment. He'd get through it. 

He always did.


End file.
